


Something of Note

by salesman



Series: Overloaded: Solas POV & Other Stories [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Crack, POV Solas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/pseuds/salesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas finds a series of mysterious notes.</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">
    <em>An Overloaded <strong>AU oneshot</strong> set sometime around <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3487133/chapters/8028978">Ch 37: Quick with her bow</a>.</em>
  </span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first note was in a book. It was a small, folded piece of parchment nestled between pages. Solas pulled it out curiously, peeling one corner away to open it. The penmanship was deplorable, but still readable:

 _Don't wake me unless you love me_  
_It takes too long to fall back to sleep_  
_Don't wake me unless you're a friend of mine_  
_I'd rather fall back on dreams_

Solas squinted at the text for a few moments, attempting to decipher its meaning. The note had been found in an old tome he had just begun reading, and he was positive that he was the first in Skyhold to even open it. Who had placed the note there?

Perhaps it had been put there months ago by whoever the previous owner was. Josephine had acquired the text from Val Royeaux, and although the parchment seemed relatively fresh, it could have possibly been left behind by some Orlesian. A forgotten bookmark. He stowed it to the side, where it joined his other loose papers. And for several days, he forgot about the note.

Until he found another among his plaster.

It was hidden beneath the small receptacle he used to mix his paints, and Solas instantly recognized the atrocious handwriting:

 _But in dreams_  
_I can hear your name_  
_And in dreams_  
_We will meet again_

This note continued the theme of dreams, but he found little more connection than that. Were these writings poems? A continuous story?

And although their meaning confounded him, the fact that they were left among his things, in two separate places, had him even more puzzled. They were unsigned, and there was no indication of who the author was, but Solas had a feeling of who it might be. 

Anna.

But the strange thing was, when he went in search of her, she was nowhere to be found. At least not in her usual locations.

“Master Tethras, have you seen Anna?” Solas asked Varric, who sat in his regular place in the main hall.

“Sleepy? No, haven’t seen her for a while,” he answered, briefly meeting the elf’s gaze before returning to his work. Hmmm. Well, there would be no point in wasting any more time attempting to find her. He would surely see her within a day or so.

But he didn’t. How peculiar.

After nearly a week passed, and he still had yet to see her, Solas worried if something had happened to her. Anna was of little importance to the Inquisition, and hardly anyone ever asked after her. Had she fallen ill? Did she slip somewhere and possibly—

No. She could not be _dead_ , could she? It left a sinking feeling in his stomach, one that coupled between anxiety and dread. No, he would have known somehow. _Someone_ would have known. Right?

He knocked on her door several times with no answer, and, after some careful calling through the wood, he opened it. Empty.

A panic rose to his heart, making it thump erratically. He would find her in dreams. Yes, he should locate her through the Fade. Perhaps that was what those notes had meant all along. _And in dreams, we will meet again_. It was an important message Solas had foolishly overlooked!

He hurried to his own quarters, determined to sleep immediately. But as he approached his bed, he halted. There was a note lying on his pillow:

 _Fade into you_  
_Strange you never knew_  
_Fade into you_  
_I think it's strange you never knew_

It had certainly not been there this morning. He felt a wave of relief flood over him, but that was soon replaced by aggravation. _Anna_. She was playing a game with him. But how could she keep herself hidden so well?

He decided to write a note of his own:

 _Dream-words whispered,_  
_spoken soft,_  
_still the silence_  
_crushed and crashing_

It was from the tale of Tyrdda Bright-Axe, and he found it somehow fitting for Anna’s game. He walked the short distance to her room, and, when he found it yet again empty, he left the note on _her_ pillow. Satisfied, he returned to the rotunda, taking a seat at his desk. He had several texts to catch up on.

But he halted when he found another note waiting for him at the top of his book pile. Solas looked around the room, searching for clues of a possible recent intrusion. She had left no evidence, however.

Solas opened the note quickly. He felt a strange feeling of exhilaration as he did so, as if he were happening upon lost secrets in the Fade. But these were merely notes from Anna. He couldn’t possibly relate the two activities, and yet he felt just as excited.

This note only had one line of writing, which read:

_I can see you._

His eyes shot around the tower. Where was she? Was she actually watching him? Or was it only a prank? He scanned the upper levels, but not a single figure was leaning over the railings. “Who is up there?” he called. Silence.

“Have you gone mad down there, Solas?” Dorian replied after a few moments. He leaned his figure over the balcony, smirking all the while. “ _Who is up there?_ ” He snorted and gestured around him. “Why, all the wonderful people who are trying to read!”

Solas rolled his eyes. “Have you seen Anna?” he asked, ignoring the Tevinter’s snarky commentary.

“Our dear little Princess Plebeian? I have unfortunately not had the honor today.”

Hmmm. She must be actively avoiding Solas for her pointless game. A game that he had been slowly falling into...

No. He would stay out of it. He would sit here and study these texts, as he had planned. Nothing more. No looking for Anna. No wondering if she actually _could_ see him. Or about how she could have _possibly_ evaded him for this long without his knowledge...

No. None of that.

He focused on his tome, pushing his silly da’len out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

It was when he had finished for the evening that he finally found her. Well, more explicitly,  _caught_ her. She was in _his_ room, note in hand and ready to flee.

“ _Anna_ ,” he accused. Solas closed the door behind him so she had no means of escape. “What precisely are you doing in my quarters?”

“Nothing,” she stammered. She shoved the paper behind her back. “Nothing at all!”

“I know you have been leaving these notes, da’len, even if you did not sign them.” He took a few steps towards her, which caused her to retreat a few back.

“What notes?” She looked so incredibly guilty. Every step nearer had her breathing just a little heavier, and her eyes widened with panic.

“There is no point in acting ignorant, Anna.” He held his palm out expectantly. “Since you have trespassed, I have every right to see it.”

“See what?”

He rolled his eyes and tugged on her arm instead. “The note you are currently keeping from me.”

Anna struggled away from him, purposely shifting her body so that the parchment would always be against her back. They wrestled for a while, until finally Solas was victorious. He held the note far out of her reach and used his other arm to grasp back her flailing hands. As hurriedly as he could, he flicked open the paper and read it silently:

 _I've never felt alone_  
_'Til I met you_  
_I'm all right on my own_  
_And then I met you_

His muscles relaxed as he read the words, and he released his hold on her. Anna calmed herself as well, no longer fighting the lost battle.

Solas read it. He read it again. His brows furrowed as he contemplated its meaning. She was going to leave this note for him. What had she meant by it? Did he actually make her feel alone? Why?

“Anna.” His voice was low as he met her gaze again. “Why have you been leaving these for me?”

She shrugged and looked away. She had turned a noticeable amount redder. “I don’t know. They’re all songs I know that made me think of you.”

“Why?”

“They’re all a bit... somber. Like you are.” She would not meet his eyes.

He read the note in his hand again. “This one specifically, da’len. Why did you choose it? Do you think I am lonely?”

“Yes.” She shrugged, scraping a foot idly across the floor. “But I’m lonely, too,” she added quietly.

The note dropped from his hand. Solas didn’t even realize it at first because of how distracted he was by the sad look on her face. He had no idea what had come over Anna. She stared at the floor, her posture tired and hunched, and her tone had been unexpectedly morose.

“I’ll get it,” she offered, breaking him away from his reverie. She bent down to the ground.

“No, that is not neces—” Solas went to grab it as well.

But of course, they bumped into each other. Specifically, bumped _heads_. And Anna, his ever-astoundingly clumsy da’len, crashed to the floor.

He immediately crouched by her side. “Are you hurt?” he asked tenderly, readying his hand to heal any injuries.

“No.” Her voice came out in a cry. She buried her face in her palms and curled her knees to her chest. “I’m just an idiot is all.”

“What? Anna, _why_ —”

“I’m just a stupid idiot who does childish things all the time and is never going to do anything significant with my life,” she mumbled into her hands.

Solas raised a brow. He was very worried now. Anna never acted like this. She was always so confident in the way she acted, and never apologetic. “Why do you believe this?”

She sighed. “I don’t know, maybe because everything I do is pointless? I don’t even know why I started leaving you those stupid notes.”

This was quite a turn of events from what he had anticipated, and Solas could not help but feel partially to blame. His harsh reaction had obviously distressed her, and unraveled some sort of buried resentment. Knowing this upset him, and he knew he had to right the situation and calm her worry. “Perhaps,” he said, peeling away one of her hands to look her in the eyes, “it was because you believed I would enjoy them.”

She finally met his gaze and frowned. “I’m sor—”

“ _Anna_ ,” he interjected. “I _did_ enjoy them.”

She sniffled. “ _Really_?”

Her surprise made him chuckle. “Yes,” he affirmed. “I thought it might be poetry.”

“I don’t know many poems unfortunately,” she said timidly, although she laughed a little, at least.

“Have you read my note?”

“Yes.” She smiled and reached for his hand, grasping it fondly. “Did you write those words?”

“No,” he replied, now also grinning. She was recovering, it seemed, and he felt a satisfied sense of accomplishment. He settled back onto his knees and curled his fingers around her hand to return her warm gesture. “It is an excerpt from the Saga of Tyrdda Bright-Axe.”

“Oh. Well, it’s nice.”

“I thought it appropriate. All your notes were whispers of words,” he said softly. His eyes fell to their clasped hands. “I am surprised to hear you feel lonely.”

Anna didn’t answer, but only shrugged and looked away.

“Someone like you, who converses so readily with any person you meet, would not seem the type to hold such a feeling,” he gently reasoned.

Her gaze slowly returned to his. “I only feel like that when you’re not around.”

Solas froze. His movement, his breath, his heart. Everything stopped as her last words rang through his mind. _When you’re not around_.

Taken out of context, it hardly seemed significant, but here, in this moment, it felt like one of the heaviest statements he had ever heard. She was lonely when he was not around. Not when she was alone, but when she was without _him_. It sounded absurd, preposterous.

And yet, he somehow felt exactly the same.

They stared at each other for a time, completely silent. She was very close, really. He still held her hand, but her confession had him wanting more. She was so near in reach.

No matter what reservations he had, Anna did not deserve to feel lonely because of them. He had withheld most of his feelings from her for good measure—it would be unkind to unleash them when he knew of his eventual departure. Even if she felt the same, which she apparently did, given the implications of her revelation, he thought his careful distance still necessary.

But what was truly worse? The future pain caused by his leaving, or her current self-loathing from the loneliness of his restraints? Seeing her in this state confirmed that the latter was surely worse. At least if he indulged himself now, Anna would know how much she was loved, and perhaps she would tire of him before he even had the chance to leave. It pained him to think it, but at least his abandonment would be somewhat eased.

Without another thought, he leaned forward to kiss her. But as he did so, still grasping her hand and slowly pulling her towards him, she abruptly stood. “I should go,” she blurted, and in an instant she was gone.

Solas was in shock. He remained seated on the floor, pondering her actions. Anna, who would follow him anywhere, even in dreams (which he very well knew she would do if able), had left. Anna, who would do anything to cheer him up, as she had successfully done countless times, had walked away. Anna, who had just recently left him all those notes, and who felt lonely without him, had rejected him.

It didn’t add up. Surely, she felt the same as he did. Hadn’t she been obvious?

He sighed, hunching himself onto his knees. Perhaps it had only been his own vanity which kept him so delusional. It was merely her character, her compassionate nature, which spurred her actions. Nothing more. His arrogance had mislead him. Why would she ever feel for someone like him? An old elf who had ruined the world, destroyed his own people, and killed so many others in his irresponsibility. He was everything wrong for her.

The attempted kiss was a mistake. A foolish oversight. How could he even think to do it? How could he?

Solas rose slowly. He needed to apologize, but he hesitated to find her. She probably wished for space—her sudden exit had been clear enough. He found a blank parchment instead, and wrote his da’len one last note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things: I always thought it was funny when Solas says "Who is up there?" during Sera's prank quest. Like, would he seriously care??
> 
> Anna's notes are all rando songs I've heard that remind me of Solas. Mainly because they're about dreaming, haha. Here are the songs, in order of appearance:
> 
> ["Have You Seen Me Lately?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kw31rDTNquw) \- Carly Simon  
> ["In Dreams"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dZJvHXu5G4) \- Howard Shore (from LOTR: Fellowship of the Ring OST... yes, I'm a dork)  
> ["Fade Into You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxGrPHt44ds) \- Mazzy Star  
> ["Deep Inside of You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3sP7Qt7zD4) \- Third Eye Blind
> 
> And the "I can see you" one is just her being silly :P


	2. Chapter 2

It was a whole day—one excruciatingly long rotation of the earth—before he saw her again. He had slipped the apology beneath her door immediately after writing it, and waited in his quarters for hours for an answer. But she never came.

It was disheartening, Solas admitted, but perhaps deservedly so. He had breached the boundaries, the fine borderlines of their friendship which he was now painfully aware of. There would be no further transgressions. From then on, he would be respectful and distance himself as he had planned all along.

Attempting to ease his mind from the matter, Solas went to the mage tower of Skyhold, as he was wont to do from time to time. He found it peaceful there among other scholars of magic and the Fade. They greeted him politely as he passed through, and he courteously acknowledged them in return, but did not stop for conversation. Instead, he climbed to the highest level, where the tower opened to the world.

It was the tallest point in Skyhold that Solas could access in solitary. He enjoyed meditating where the sky was a little closer, the Veil slightly thinner, and the air cool against his scalp. It calmed him, and his ideas were easily collected and sorted.

His immediate thoughts were of Anna. The longer she was absent from him, the more shame he felt in attempting to kiss her. He had let his ego assume his affection would automatically assuage her... What an old, presumptuous fool he was. It was easy to feel like Anna’s world revolved around him when she treated him so kindly, but of course it did not. She was much more complex than he gave her credit for, and he reproached himself for ever thinking otherwise.

Solas took a deep breath, closing his eyes and clearing his mind. It was meaningless to continue such troubling thoughts.

This world, and everyone in it, were fleeting, he reminded himself. Merely a moment in the grand scope of time. They would all pass away, and he would be alone once again. He would be the last to walk this land, and he must content himself with what would endure the ages. The mountains, the sky, the ocean—these were the friends he would keep. Thedas, his oldest companion.

“There you are,” Anna’s voice broke through his thoughts.

He turned to see her finish climbing the ladder. Her appearance startled him, although it was not entirely unexpected, but simply... belated. She smiled warmly at him, which caught his breath in its singular beauty. He would need to remember how her smile looked. Etch it into his memory for the isolated times ahead.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she took a few steps closer. But as she neared, a frown fell over her lips. “What’s wrong?” Another step and she was right there before him, reaching towards his face. “You’re crying...” She wiped a tear from his cheek.

Solas remained silent. He hadn’t noticed the tears had fallen, but he supposed it was his contemplation which brought them. Everyone he knew was going to pass away long before he would. She was going to die, grow old and wither away while he remained hatefully the same. And there was nothing to prevent this.

“Solas?” Concern distorted her features. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a gentle hug. “Talk to me, please,” she pleaded softly.

He did not return her embrace. No, his arms stayed stiffly at his sides. There was no point. Solas had greater tasks at hand. He needed to distance himself now, otherwise it would be impossible to later.

“I read your note,” she whispered. Her voice was so quiet, it was nearly lost among the sounds of the wind. “You don’t have to apologize.” She pulled away just enough to meet his gaze.

Anna’s eyes were shining as if she, too, were about to cry. Her sympathy was astounding. One small lapse of emotion from himself and she was nearly undone. No. He was being vain again. It was probably the cold breeze.

Solas was still unmoving as she raised a hand to his face. “Why aren’t you saying anything?” she asked.

He did not deserve her benevolence. Not in the least. But he also could no longer encourage such behavior. He turned, taking a few measured steps away from her until she was out of reach, and pointedly examined the expanse of mountains. He would not look at her as he said, “We should keep our distance from one another.”

“What?” Her voice came out in a gasp. “Why?”

So many reasons. Hundreds of plausible, logical reasons. The first and foremost being her own happiness. “It would be kinder in the long run.”

A silence stretched out between them, as if Anna were waiting to hear more. “...But?” she finally cried, and she grabbed his arm from behind him. “Don’t you have more to say?”

His breath hitched from her touch, and his heart ached from the pain he heard in her voice. “No,” he answered. It was short and harsh, and then he disappeared. He stepped through the Veil to his quarters, falling to his knees almost instantly and finishing his honest answer in his mind: _But losing you would break me_.

He felt devastated by the loss of her. Why did he let their relationship get so far? Had he learned nothing?

He took a sharp inhale of breath. This was for the best. The earlier the detachment, the better. She could move on before he even left the Inquisition. He would leave knowing she had already found happiness. Even if it was at the expense of his.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t shut me out like you did to Lavellan,” she demanded, bursting into his quarters. “Explain it to me. Tell me so I can understand.”

He had been asleep. Resting on the floor where he had crumpled in his agony.

“ _Solas_ ,” she worried. She gently closed the door behind her and fell to his side. “You’re on the floor? What’s wrong? Just tell me, please.”

He kept his eyes trained on the fine crevices of his stone floor. He was what was wrong. Every action he took ended in some form of disaster.

Anna sighed as he continued to be silent. “Is this about yesterday?” Her fingers twisted together nervously. “I’m sorry about that... I just freaked out a little. I didn't want you kissing me just because I was crying... Does that make sense?”

The mention of yesterday brought a wince to his face, but what had happened was a blessing. An unfortunately necessary awakening.

“Solas, seriously, stop moping on the ground and sit up at least.” She pulled at his arms and eased him upwards. “There,” she said, and then she placed her hands on either side of his face. “I think I should explain some things to you.”

She looked surprisingly calm. Perhaps she misunderstood the situation. Or perhaps he thought their ended relationship more painful than she did.

Anna took a deep breath and carefully held his gaze. “You’re very hard to deal with, you know that? You just cut off people without blinking!” She took another exasperated breath. “But I’m not like everyone else here... I know who you are. I know what you have to do. And I love you so much, it’s stupid.”

He looked away as she said the last words, and oh, how they made his chest ache. She should not love him. He was in no way entitled to such feelings. Not from such a kind, caring person who had not hurt anyone in her life. Not like he had, and not like he would in the future.

“In fact,” she started, grasping his chin so he would look at her again, “I love you so much that I’m kicking myself for yesterday, and I wish I could go back and change what happened.”

She looked so determined in her gaze that it was difficult to meet it. He closed his eyes. Yesterday. She still thought his dissociation was about that kiss. That moment had only been a catalyst, the beginning of an end. It had opened his eyes to what he could not and should not have.

Anna sighed again. She folded both arms around him in an embrace. “Everything was going so well,” she lamented. Her chin rested on his shoulder, and he could feel her hot breath against his ear. “You’re always so stubborn, though.”

It was like she were no longer speaking to him, but whispering her thoughts aloud instead. He couldn’t muster the strength to respond. Anything he said would not help. A clean break was best.

She pulled away, and misery poured into his stomach from the separation. This was probably the end. She would leave, and this would be it.

But no. He should have known better. Things were never so simple when it came to Anna. Her fingers curled around his jaw instead, and he opened his eyes at the new touch. She was watching him.

“If you really want to ignore me forever, then I guess I’ll have to accept it,” she stated quietly. She looked surprisingly unaffected. “But if this is the last time we’re even together, then I want to at least try it once... even if it’s inappropriate.”

She brought him close and pressed her lips to his. It felt tender and soft, and so terribly loving. She leaned her entire body closer, moving her legs so that she straddled his knees. Her hands glided to his neck and fastened their mouths closer, until the kisses became deeper and more desperate.

Her eagerness surprised him. She had obviously wanted this for some time, even though his previous attempt yesterday had been so quickly denied. Her body shifted its weight heavily onto him, making it harder to resist her. It was dangerous.

“Anna,” he said, breaking away. “We shouldn’t.”

She lifted a brow. “We shouldn’t, you say?” She hummed and ran a finger along his jaw. “Wasn’t the answer I was expecting.”

He stopped her finger with his hand. “Please, Anna. I don’t want to cause you any further pain.”

“No,” she said, furrowing her brow. “You need to understand. You don’t need to protect me from yourself. I know the risks, and I’m not afraid.” She had always been such a persistent spirit.

“Even if I abandon you? Slip away into the night without another word?”

She shook her head. “You’re not going to do that.”

He could not believe how incredulous she would be at times. “It is not your decision.”

“No,” she said, grabbing his chin again. “You aren’t going to do that. When you need to leave, you will say goodbye. Like a _normal_ person.”

“Anna—”

She held up a hand to hush him. “When you need to leave, I won’t like it, but I’ll accept it because I know that’s what you have to do. Okay?”

Solas nodded silently. Perhaps she was right, and she would accept it, and even move on. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t hurt from it, and he was certain that this was still a mistake.

Anna hugged him again and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for kissing you,” she said, “...and that I’m still sitting on you.”

He smiled, her pleasant nature starting to ease his anxiety. Indeed, she was still straddling him in a highly distracting way. “Why did you?” he asked. The kiss was wonderful, and the most intimate he had ever been with her, but completely unexpected.

“It was payback for yesterday,” she breathed onto his neck. The warmth tingled across his skin.

Their close proximity brought dangerous thoughts into his head. “I see.” He had never been this close to her before, and he certainly didn’t mind it.

“We could do it again,” she whispered.

He would love to do it again. Nothing sounded more appealing. They couldn’t, though. It would be too much. He would never want to stop.

But he wasn’t quite ready to break away just yet. He gently wrapped his arms around her and took a deep inhale. His nose caught her scent as he did so, and it was so intoxicating, he almost agreed to her suggestion. Almost. “I... We shouldn’t.”

She sighed, sending more hot breath sizzling across his skin. “How do you feel about me?” Her lips were so close to his neck, he could feel each word vibrate against it.

How did he feel about her? He felt everything about her. She made him feel _happy_. Something that should have been impossible, but somehow she did it. And he loved her for it. He loved her.

He wanted to tell her. She deserved to know, didn’t she?

His thoughts shattered when Anna then kissed his neck. Slowly. It was undeniably sensual, and his nerves became acutely aware as the second one came. And they were completely on fire for the third. Each kiss moved upwards, climbing his throat to what he presumed his mouth. Her hands were sliding down his back towards the edges of his shirt, and he knew that she was searching for skin.

Anna was tenacious, regardless of his warnings. His physical responses were certainly not helping. This new touch had him reeling, and the muscles of his arms tightened instinctively around her. His breaths got heavier until they were practically moans. It was awful how much he rejoiced from it all. He wanted her. So very badly.

He pulled her away with his hands, and she blinked back at him with glazed, wanton eyes. No. This was certainly a mistake. One they would both regret. How could he possibly ever leave her if they became this close? He wanted it too much. He would become addicted. He knew it.

But his resolve softened as he looked at her. She was beautiful, a vision, and so very temptingly close. She was what he wanted, and she was right there in his arms.

Anna was strong, though. Stronger than he liked to admit. She wouldn’t like his departure, but she could handle it. He believed her, believed that she could. It was himself that was the problem. “If only...” he mourned.

“If only?” she asked, moving exceptionally close to his lips.

Here she was. This was it. So close, so there. This was the point of no return. He loved her. She loved him. Why did he have to stop something that was so natural? Perhaps he worried for her, worried for himself, but if she was strong enough, then why couldn’t he be?

They were so close, it was unbearable. So he kissed her. With all that he felt and longed for, he kissed her. His hands slid around her form, until she was pulled so tightly against him they were practically one. He needed to connect with her, be a part of the one person he loved more than anything. He needed her to know, to feel, to realize how he felt about her. And he did it with his touch.

It was strangely relieving. Like the long-awaited refuge found after a storm. She was so wonderful. He loved the way she clung to him, how her body sang and molded to his own. It was like they were synchronized, like their bodies were born to do this together.

Yes, this was right. This was exactly, perfectly right. And he really couldn’t care for tomorrow, for whatever was to come. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if this is confusing at all! I didn't mean for it to get so dark (and ramble-y, cough)... but at least it ended up happy! :D Solas is kind of ridiculous though.......
> 
> And I feel like I have the need to explain the "It would be kinder in the long run... but losing you would break me" thing. I've always wondered what Solas would say if he had finished his sentence during the balcony-kiss scene with Lavellan, so this was one of my ideas. Kind of weird in Anna context though...
> 
> If anyone else has an idea how Solas would finish "It would be kinder in the long run, but losing you would...", I'm all ears!


End file.
